Pasado & Futuro juntos
by HearthVampire
Summary: una chica de cabello negro y ojos amastia llega del futuro al pasado por error y asegura ser hija de Raven y Aqualand haciendo que el pasado se vuelva un caos y en el futuro haya problemas
1. Parte I

En un lugar de gran magnificencia, un lugar muy bello, que se situaba en Azarath en uno de los templos se encontraba una chica de 14 años, cabello negro y ojos amastia, sin duda muy bella la cual su belleza era reflejo de su madre, pero esta chica estaba practicando su magia la cual no lograba dominar del todo y eso la tenía frustrada porque si ya tenía control total de sus otros poderes, se le hacía imposible de que no logrará nada con esto.

Chica: uy!! Esto es imposible ( dijo frustrada)

Voz: solo es imposible, si tú lo crees haci (se oyó está voz divertida)

Chica: deja de reírte quieres el que tú hayas podido dominar los poderes de mi madre y padre a la perfección, no quiere decir que soy igual que tú ( exclamó primero furiosa y después triste)

Voz: y crees que para mí fue fácil, yo tuve que hacer mi propio entrenamiento, Dayana (dijo aún divertido)

Dayana: lo sé, lo sé pero no puedo dominar esto Evan

Evan: si puedes solo tú te estás poniendo trabas

Dayana: de aquí a cuando te volviste consejero

Evan: siempre estaré aconsejando te Dayana, por eso jamás te preocupes

Dayana: gracias Evan por siempre estar a mi lado

Evan: oye eso es lo que hacen los hermanos mayores no?

Dayana: si, y gracias por ser mi hermano

Evan: bien en que has tenido problemas

Dayana: en este hechizo (dijo señalando en un libro)

Evan: mmm!! Un hechizo de teletransportación eh (dijo con intriga)

Dayana: si eh querido hacerlo pero no puedo

Evan: bien no es fácil pero se que lo lograrás hermana

Dayana: gracias hermano, oye y a que veniste

Evan: oh! Si lo había olvidado, mamá y papá llegaron están en el palacio

Dayana: que? Están aquí los dos, habrá pasado algo (pregunta asustada)

Evan: no te preocupes, solo quieren hablar con nosotros

Dayana: solo espero que no sea algo grave

Evan: no es grave, pero si divertido (dijo lo último en un susurro divertido)

Dayana: bueno pues que esperamos vayamos

Evan: hay, sí que me voy a divertir (termino con una sonrisa)

Al último quien era este joven llamado Evan bien pues es un chico de 18 años de complexión delgada y alta, de cabello púrpura y ojos amastia, el era el vivo retrato de su madre solo que en hombre. Estando al lado de su hermana la cual estaba pensando para que están aquí sus padres, el lo sabía y siempre era divertido a su punto de vista.

Madre: ya era hora, que vinieran

Evan: tranquila madre, es solo que Dayana estaba practicando algunos hechizos

Madre: oh!! Y como vas con eso hija

Dayana: pues bien, es solo que se me dificulta

Padre: tranquila querida lo lograrás pronto

Dayana: gracias padre :)

Evan: bien y cuál es el motivo de su visita madre, padre

Padre: creo que él te volvieras gobernante te afecto hijo (le dijo divertido)

Evan: (sonriendo) pues ya ves tengo que cuidar del pueblo

Padre: si claro, claro

A eso madre e hija solo los miraban cansadas pues esa discusión siempre tomaba lugar cada vez que ellos venian

Madre: bueno querido, si tú y nuestro hijo terminaron de platicar podríamos hacer a lo que venimos (termino diciendo y haciendo sonrojar a los dos hombres)

Padre: si a lo que venimos (dijo nervioso)

Evan: claro (dijo sonrojado, pues su hermana aún lo miraba con burla)

Padre: bien el motivo de nuestra visita es que pronto se celebrará el aniversario de la derrota total de los 6 hermanos de su madre y saben que tienen que ir

Dayana: que? Ya viene ese día, y lo más seguro es que iremos a la tierra eh?

Madre: si, cariño sabes que ese día es importante pues logramos evitar otro apocalipsis

Dayana: si lo sé pero...

Padre: hija se que no, todos los Titanes no te agradan pero tienen que estar hay con nosotros

Dayana: si padre lo sé

Mientras sus padres y su hermana discutían sobre tal celebración, a él le daba gracia pues desde pequeño siempre supo que varios Titanes odiaban a su padre y que decir de algunos villanos estos querían a su padre muerto, bien al principio no se dió cuenta el porqué era un niño y al crecer se fue fijando qué tal odio que sentían era causado por su madre, solo porque los mencionados estaban enamorados de ella y su padre oso desposarla, a él siempre le daba gracia verlos pero no hacían nada grave encontrá de su padre sino querían tener la furia de la diosa del universo sobre ellos, también se dió cuenta de que cuando era un niño lo miraban mal y no le hacían o decían algo solo por su parecido con su madre y al nacer su hermana a ella sí la miraban mal y le decían cosas pues ella era idéntica a su padre a excepción de los ojos.

Padre: Evan estás escuchando

Evan: eh?

Padre: olvídalo

Evan: ¿? (El nombrado no se de dio cuenta de que le hablaban pues estaba perdido en su mundo)

Dayana: (facepalm) ay hermano pero dónde andas

Evan: perdón por eso

Madre: (suspira) no te preocupes hijo, solo le mencionamos a tu hermana que iremos a la reunión en tres días

Evan: Ok

Padre: bien pues estamos de acuerdo de que nos iremos los cuatro Ok

Evan: si padre (dijo sonriendo divertido)

Dayana: si padre (dijo molesta)

Madre: bien chicos se pueden retirar

Ambos chicos afirmaron con la cabeza retirándose dejando solos sus padres.

Madre: solo espero que no suceda algo malo

Padre: tranquila (dijo besándola)

En los pasillos

Dayana: es increíble de que tengamos que ir

Evan: no te preocupes

Dayana: que no me preocupe detesto a esos sujetos

Evan: lo sé Dayana pero sabes que no debes dejar influenciar la ira a tus poderes

Dayana: estoy tranquila

Evan no le creía solamente le miraba con diversión

Dayana: deja de verme haci quieres

Evan: como te miro (dice con burla)

Dayana: pues con burla, a mi no me da gracia esos sujetos son detestables

Evan: lo sé pero yo no quiero estar furioso con algo irrelevante

Dayana: que no, esos tipos quieren muerto a nuestro padre, como puedes estar tranquilo

Evan: pero mamá solamente ama a nuestro padre, ella jamás permitiría que algo malo pasará

Dayana: Ok!! Voy a practicar algunos hechizos

Evan: voy contigo

Dayana: eh?

Evan: por si me necesitas

Dayana: gracias

Evan: ;)

En ese momento ambos hermanos se fueron a él templo donde estaba en un principio la menor, solo el mayor de quedo mirando cómo era el progreso de su hermana, pues bien ella era impulsiva y se dejaba influenciar negativamente por sus emociones algo por lo cual fallaba su poder, siempre se lo recordaba al igual que su madre ella les dijo que para tener control total de su poder debían de tener la cabeza fría.

Evan: bien Dayana solo respira y concéntrate

Dayana: (suspirando) de acuerdo

Evan: visualiza el lugar a donde quieras ir y expulsa algo de poder

Siguiendo las instrucciones que daba su hermano, se concentró en el lugar, pero su mente le jugaba una mala pasada pues bien ella siempre quiso saber el porqué no le agradaba a los Titanes y jamás a tenido una respuesta concreta del porque. Ya estaba soltando algo de poder cuando debajo de sus pies se abrió un portal azul, Evan se fijó en lo que hacía Dayana, no era un hechizo de teletransportación, sino un portal pero no sabía a donde la llevaría, con pánico voló velozmente a donde su hermana llegando tarde pues el portal ya se la había tragado.

Evan: DAYANA!!! (Grito con horror), demonios llegue tarde Ok...Ok respira tengo que consentrarme en buscar su presencia.

Unos segundos después se fijó que no podía sentirla, lleno de miedo salió con prisa a donde su madre para decirle lo que pasó con su hermana.

Evan: madre...madre...(gritaba con pánico)

Madre: Evan que sucede, está todo bien

Evan: no..mi.. hermana..se..la..trago..un..portal (dijo de manera entrecortada)

Madre: QUE?? (grito con angustia)

Evan: no sé qué clase de portal fue lo siento madre no llegue a tiempo para salvarla

Madre: tranquilo ya veré que hacer trataste de localizarla

Evan: si pero no la siento en ningún lado

Madre: entonces esto es grave

Evan: porque?

Madre: si no puedes sentirla en este tiempo, solo hay un lugar a donde pudo ir tu hermana

Evan: el pasado (exclamó sorprendido)

Madre: exactamente

Evan: que haremos

Madre: vayamos a donde estaban, tal vez encontremos alguna pista

Evan: está bien

En otro tiempo.

Una chica caía en picada, no pudiendo detenerse pues estaba inconsciente,y logro caer fuertemente en medio de la ciudad causando un gran estruendo, llamando la atención de los jóvenes Titanes que estaban reunidos.

Voz 1: que fue eso

Voz 2: según mis análisis algo cayó en medio de la ciudad

Voz 3: oh un amigo nuevo

Voz 2: no se lo que sea pero sin duda fue muy poderoso

Voz 4: vamos viejo

Voz 1: Titanes en marcha

Solamente una persona esperaba que no fuera otro de sus hermanos.


	2. Parte II

Al llegar rápido al centro de la ciudad, los jóvenes Titanes se dieron cuenta de un gran hoyo, de manera lenta se dirigieron al agujero para ver qué fue lo que cayó rogando que no fuera una trampa de unos de los 6 demonios.

Voz 1: chicos estén atentos a cualquier cosa

Voz 2: de acuerdo

Voz 4: a pelear viejo

Voz 3: Robin hay algo vivo hay dentro

Robin: que? Starfire!

Starfire: si, parece que es un humano

Voz 4: iré a fijarme

Robin: chico bestia, No!!

Chico bestia: Robin, es una chica pero se me hace familiar

Robin: eh!! (Sorprendido bajo para verificar lo que decía el verde), es verdad pero quién es?

Starfire: Robin, chico bestia está todo bien amigos

Robin: si Star, Cyborg podrías venir un momento aquí

Voz 2: haya voy, valla pero quién es esta chica

Robin: Cyborg, podrías buscar alguna información de ella

Cyborg: enseguida (después de un rato) lo siento Robin, no hay información alguna de esta chica (dijo sorprendido)

Chico bestia: que? Entonces quién es

Solo una persona la cual no había dicho algo, escruto con la mirada a la joven dándose cuenta del enorme parecido con el titán del este, y no pudiendo evitar murmurar su nombre.

Voz 5: ¡¡Aqualand!!

Starfire: mm Raven !! Que es verdad se parece a él amigo Aqualand

Robin: estan en lo correcto pero como es posible, será su hermana, prima, alguna familiar de el

Cyborg: de veríamos llamar a los Titanes este y que ellos resuelvan esto

Al terminar de decir eso, Cyborg cargo a la chica para llevarla a la torre titán y llamar a los Titanes este. Llegando Cyborg y Starfire llevaron a la joven a la enfermería, mientras Robin llamaba a los Titanes, cuando respondió abeja se sorprendió con lo que oyó y le dijo a Robin que irían rápidamente con ellos.

Después de media hora..

Abeja: seguros que no es una trampa

Robin: seguros

Abeja: Aqualand, me quieres explicar esto entonces

Aqualand: ya te dije abeja, yo no tengo ningún familiar, no sé quién es ella

Speedy: y cómo es que ella se parece a ti

Aqualand: ya dije que no lo sé (dijo fastidiado)

Robin: no, tendremos respuesta alguna de esta manera, si no la conoces, tendremos que esperar a que despierte.

Al decir eso se oyó un quejido desde la camilla, dando a entender que la joven estaba despertando, a lo cual todos los presentes le ponían atención a sus movimientos.

Dayana: dónde estoy!! Ay mi cabeza, Evan (dijo aturdida)

Robin: estás bien?

Dayana: que?

Abeja: quién eres?

Dayana: mamá? papá? HERMANO!! (Grito sobresaltada)

Abeja: tranquila, estás bien

Dayana: pero que?? (Ai se dió cuenta de que algo salió mal, pues estaban algunos Titanes con ella y eran: Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, chico bestia, abeja, más y menos, kid flash, Jinx, speedy, su madre y su padre, pero jóvenes?), Pero dónde estoy

Abeja: nosotros preguntamos quién eres? Y tú preguntas dónde estás? (Dijo con ironía)

Dayana: vaya con que abeja siempre ha Sido una gruñona

Abeja: que! Dijiste (dijo con furia, pues los chicos a su mando se morían a carcajadas) Cállense todos ustedes.

Robin: silencio, nos podrías decir quién eres (hablar con intriga)

Dayana: me llamo Dayana tengo 14 años (contesto mirándolo con odio y resentimiento)

Robin: (sorprendido por como lo miro) con que Dayana

Dayana: si, que estás sordo (decía despectiva)

Abeja: al menos deberías de no contestar de esa manera tan grosera

Dayana: si claro

Starfire: y de dónde eres Dayana

Dayana: tía Star?

Starfire: tía?

Chico bestia: no sabía que tenías una sobrina Star.

Starfire: y no la tengo amigo bestia

Dayana: oh! Lo siento hable sin pensar

Starfire: de acuerdo

Kid flash: nos podrías decir cómo llegaste aquí

Dayana: (mirándolo con furia) creo y fue un accidente, pues estaba con mi hermano, no sé cómo llegue aqui

Kid flash: Ok (murmuró algo asustado por la mirada de la chica)

Speedy: oye se puede saber porque las miradas de odio a los chicos (pues el noto como miro a Robin y kid flash y aseguraba que no fue el único)

Dayana: porque no me caen bien

Jinx: pero apenas y los conoces (menciono con duda)

Dayana: los conozco desde que soy una niña

Cyborg: y porque los odias, si se puede saber

Dayana: porque siempre han querido lastimar a mi padre y han dicho cosas muy feas sobre mí y mi hermano

Todos(-2): QUE (gritaron con sorpresa)

Dayana: lo que oyen y no son los únicos Titanes que lo hacen

Abeja: cómo es eso posible, Robin, kid flash pueden decirme que significa esto?

Kid flash: n..no lo sé, lo juro (dijo muriendo de miedo)

Robin: yo tampoco se, a que se refiere, no sé quién es su padre o su hermano, es más ni siquiera la conozco a ella (menciono conmocionado)

Jinx: y cómo es posible que ella si los conosca y...

No alcanzo a decir más por una interrupción de una voz calmada

Raven: ella no habla en tiempo presente, si no en futuro

Jinx: como?

Raven: al oírla me eh dado cuenta que habla como si no fuera de este tiempo!!

Jinx: estás queriendo dar a decir que ella a viajando en el tiempo!! (Grito asustada)

Y lo único a su pregunta solo la chica gótica asintió en afirmación

Jinx: cómo es eso posible, nadie es tan poderoso para hacerlo (pregunta asustada)

Raven: no lo sé, yo seré poderosa pero estoy lejos de llegar a ese nivel. Ni siquiera mis hermanos han llegado a hacer tal Azaña (explico con calma, pero al oírla todos entraron en pánico si la hechicera no es lo suficientemente fuerte para lograrlo, entonces quién rayos era ella)

Robin: entonces ella podría ser un enemigo

Raven: no lo creo, si lo fuera ya nos hubiera atacado y no nos hubiese contado quién es

Abeja: es verdad, entonces nos contarás de dónde eres Dayana?

Dayana: Ok les contaré todo (dijo mirando a su madre)

Y qué pasó con nuestro acuatico amigo, pues él estaba en shock al ver los ojos amastia de la chica, si bien ella tiene un gran parecido con el eso lo notó, pero la única diferencia son los hermosos ojos que poseía y su exótico color a la única persona que ha visto ese color de ojos es en la hechicera de cabellos púrpura.

Abeja: Aqualand, estás oyendo

Aqualand: eh? Me dijiste algo (pregunta perdido)

Abeja: sabes que olvídalo (al terminar de decir eso se oyó una fuerte carcajada por parte de alguien)

Dayana: jajaja jajaja jajaja jajaja ya se a quien salió idéntico mi hermano

Robin: a que te refieres?

Dayana: mi hermano siempre está perdido en su mundo y nunca nota cuando alguien le habla jajaja jajaja jajaja

Cyborg: y cómo es eso de que se parece a Aqualand (pregunta confundido)

Dayana: porque Aqualand es mi padre ( dijo con una sonrisa)

Todos(-1): QUE


End file.
